Valley of the Pokemon
by Willow Wind Song
Summary: Coren Silmon has always dreamed of being an understanding Pokemon trainer, but he hadn't quite planned on getting lost in order to become one.
1. Default Chapter

Pokemon Adventures- _Coren's Story_

Chapter 1: _The Valley of the Pokemon_

The year is 1958

__

Coren Silmon sat down the school bus seat. A blonde haired girl flopped down beside him. She sighed.

"What's the matter, Aleena?" asked Coren.

"I just hope Damien and his gang aren't going to give us to much trouble today."

"We're going on a field trip to see fossils, how much trouble can they give us?"

"I don't know, but they're gloating enough back there that I wouldn't count on them being friendly today."

"Friendly? _Them_? Are they ever?"

Aleena laughed, "No, Not really. They're much to concerned with being Pokemon masters."

The bus stopped in front of a Poke-Center at the bottom of a rocky hill. As they got off Damien gave Coren a smug smile. Coren ignored him, and looked around. There was a forest that looked swampy, and a lot of the trees appeared dead.

The children went inside and their teacher, Miss Drinkwell, led them to a room with Pokemon fossils and bones in it.

"Now class, I want you to behave for Miss Norten." Miss Drinkwell led every-body over to a desk, which had papers and pamphlets on it. Sitting behind the desk was a lady with long black hair, tied back in a pony tail.

"Welcome to the Fossil Valley Museum of Pokemon." said the lady behind the counter, "I am Miss Norten. I will be your guide today. Please follow me."

Miss Norten talked about "Extinct" Pokemon (like Omanyte, Kabuto and Aerodactyl), while she led the class around the exhibits.

"And this," said Ms.Norten, leading them to a fossil in a fancy glass cage, "is a fossil of the ancient Mew. It is the most complete fossil of Mew that has been found. We've had many expensive offers for it, but have no intention of selling it.

"At the base of the fossil are some stone tablets that have some pictures that are probably similar to what Mew actually looked like."

"What does how it looked matter?" muttered Damien to a red haired boy standing next to him, "What matters is it's power, and if it's powerful, how we can get a live one."

Coren overheard this and said, "You'd only want to bring Mew back if it fought well. You don't care at all about the Pokemon themselves, you just want fame and glory!"

"What else would I want them for?" Damien asked in a bored tone of voice.

Coren growled at him, but before he could reply, Miss Norten said in a loud voice, "If those of you who are talking would wait just a moment, my speech will be done and then you can talk."

After Miss Norten finished her speech, Miss Drinkwell had an announcement to make, "You will have half an hour to talk with your friends and explore the country around this Poke-Center. Since it is surrounded by a lot of wilderness, those of you who want to go exploring are to pair into groups of four. Now who wants to go?" she asked. Most of the kids wanted to.

"Alright then, I will be choosing who is to go in which group."

The class groaned.

Miss Drinkwell raised her eyebrows. "I want there to be a responsible person in each group." Coren could have sworn that she looked at Damien and his gang.

"Now in group A will be..." and she started naming off kids that would be in groups A through to C.

"In group D will be Darren, Aleena, Evan and Bobby" Coren wasn't pleased by the set up and he wasn't the only one.

"That's not fare!" shouted Evan, "I want to be in the same group as Damien!"

"If you don't want to travel in group D, then you may stay here. Otherwise don't complain, it is not befitting of a future Pokemon trainer," said Miss Drinkwell. Evan fell silent, but his face looked sulky.

__

Aleena has more of a reason to be sulky then he does, thought Coren, _he's got to be one of the most annoying kids in the world. And Darren! Why on earth does someone who's so good with Pokemon spend so much time with someone like Damien, who's so bad with them? _While Coren had been thinking about team "D" Miss Drinkwell had been calling out who would be on team "E".

"Coren. On team-" Miss Drinkwell was saying.

"Huh-wha, what?" asked Coren. The red haired boy exchanged smirks with Damien.

Miss Drinkwell raised her eyebrows at Coren, "I said that you were on team E, now please join the line by the door, with the rest of group E."

"Uhh..." said Coren looking around and at the line.

Miss Drinkwell sighed and said, "Your group members are Tyler, Damien and Alec."

Coren's jaw dropped. He quickly closed his mouth. _I'm paired with Damien! I'm supposed to explore with him and Alec! I'll be too busy looking dealing with them to enjoy it! Not that I could enjoy doing anything with Damien or Alec, except maybe wiping that stupid smug expression off their faces._

Once outside Damien took charge. "Okay, let's go check out that forest." Coren, not having any better ideas followed Damien and the other two into the forest.

Alec, the red haired boy and Damien walked together, while Tyler fell back and walked with Coren, who was loath to go _anywhere_ with Damien _or_ Alec.

"Those fossils where pretty cool, huh? I bet that Mew was pretty powerful. Everyone who knows anything about it makes a big deal of it." said Tyler.

"Hah! They think that anything cute and collectable is a big deal." said Alec.

"A lot of people value strange things." Damien said.

"You should talk!" exclaimed Coren, "You don't necessarily have unusual values, but you do have bad ones!"

Alec snorted. "_He's_ not a weakling who hasn't even managed to catch any Pokemon yet!"

"I may not have any Pokemon, but that's because I haven't tried to catch any yet and I don't have time to take proper care of them. Not that that stops some people from catching them anyway." said Coren, glaring at Alec.

"Are you suggesting that I don't have time to properly care for my Pokemon?"

"No, you don't take care of your Pokemon at all."

"I do too! Just because I don't fuss and cry over them doesn't mean I don't take care of them! In fact it's a good thing you don't have Pokemon, it'd be a waste of an able bodied Pokemon. Since I don't baby my Pokemon it makes them stronger." said Alec.

"Stronger!?! Yeah right, if you beat your Pokemon into submission they'll roll over for anybody, including your opponent's Pokemon!" said Coren.

"I _don't_ beat my Pokemon! And what's more is they're loyal to me! And only Me!" shouted Alec.

"I doubt that. But if you're supposed to be such a good trainer then how come you've only got Bug type Pokemon."

"Because they're the best!"

Tyler stood nearby, watching concernedly, but Damien just stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Any real Pokemon trainer knows that you've got have a variety of types on your team or it will be weak!" said Coren.

"Oh Yeah!? My team's not weak, it's strong! In fact I'll show you just how strong my team is!" shouted Alec, and he pulled a Poke-ball out of his pocket. Coren's eye's widened in surprise.

Alec pressed the release button on the Poke-ball and a level 12 female Beedrill came out.

"Beedrill use String Shot!" Alec yelled. Beedrill shot a sticky string into the air. Coren inhaled sharply as it flew over his shoulder.

"Beedrill use Poison Sting!" Alec commanded. Beedrill flew past Coren. Coren spun around to see what Beedrill was attacking.

A level 5 wild female Rattata was crouching at the base of a tree. Beedrill used her stinger to hit the Rattata. The Rattata squeaked and whipped her tail at Beedrill, lowering Beedrill's defense.

"Beedrill use Fury Attack!" said Alec. Beedrill buzzed forward and hit the Rattata five times with her bladed forearms. The Rattata was panting now, but she still had enough strength to tackle Beedrill. Beedrill, however, was not very fazed.

"Beedrill use Poison sting!" Alec said. Coren bit his lower lip as he watched the out matched Rattata get beat up. Beedrill hit the Rattata with her stinger.

"Beedrill use Fury attack!" Beedrill hit the Rattata with her blades twice, but she had no need to hit her after that, because the Rattata fainted.

"See Coren my Pokemon obey my commands completely, and Beedrill's really strong." said Alec, frowning at Coren.

Before Coren could reply, Damien said, "Alright everyone, let's get moving now."

"What about the Rattata?" asked Coren, "Are you going to just leave her there?"

"Oh come on Coren, everybody leaves the wild Pokemon lying around after knocking them out. She'll wake up and go on her way in a few minutes. It's the custom. I would think you, of all people, would rather that then having people capture Pokemon when they're down and can't defend themselves," said Damien. Coren frowned at Damien, but he knew that what Damien said was true.

Meanwhile Bobby, Evan, Darren and Aleena had entered the forest a little farther on then group "E" had. Group "D" had been walking for a while when they heard some odd noises.

"What was that!?" asked Bobby.

"What was what?" asked Aleena.

"Shh, listen." said Bobby. The others listened. They could hear shouts and Pokemon screeching.

"Alec!" exclaimed Evan, "That means that Damien should be over there too!" And with that Evan took off running into the woods in the direction of the sound.

"Evan!" Darren called. He looked at Aleena and Bobby, "It sounds like a Pokemon battle. There could be wild Pokemon there, so you two should probably wait here." Darren then ran into the woods following Evan and the Pokemon noises.

Coren crouched down next to the Rattata._ Damien's right, it is customary to leave the Pokemon to recover in peace, but anything could happen to the Rattata while she's unconscious and she wouldn't be able to protect herself._

"I might not be able to take care of every unconscious Pokemon, but I'm going to protect this one." Coren said determinedly. He gently picked up the Rattata and stared defiantly at the group.

"Suit yourself." said Damien. Shrugging, he turned around and was about to walk off into the woods, when Evan came streaking into view.

"What the!?" exclaimed Damien as Evan, who couldn't stop running soon enough, knocked into him, and they both toppled to the ground.

"Evan, watch where you're going!" said Damien crossly, as he climbed to his feet.

"Sorry, Damien!" said Evan, as he too got to his feet.

Darren ran into view. He looked around, and seeing that Evan was there, sighed, "Evan you might as well stay with Damien and Alec, since it'd be almost impossible to tear you away and it's not worth the effort. Since my group is going to end-up a member short, one of you two can come with me." Darren turned to Coren and Tyler.

"I will!" said Tyler eagerly, "That is if you don't mind, Coren."

"Go ahead, I'm not afraid to stay with Damien, even if I don't particularly like the idea."

"Okay, good, ordinarily I wouldn't want to abandon you to them, but this opportunity to be in the same group as Darren and Aleena is just to good to miss! Not that I would leave if I thought that you couldn't handle being with Damien, but you're capable of taking care of yourself, right?" asked Tyler. Coren nodded.

"Alright then. Let's get back to the others." said Darren. Tyler nodded, waved to Coren, and followed Darren through the woods.

Damien, Alec, Evan and Coren continued onwards, deeper into the woods.

They came to the top of a hill that over-looked a valley. In the valley seemed to be a bunch of Bones and/or fossils.

"This must be where they got all of those fossils and bones in the museum." said Damien.

"I wonder if there are any Pokemon down there?" said Alec.

"I don't know, but if there are, then there might be some powerful Pokemon like Mew down there." said Damien.

"Well there's only one way to find out," said Alec, "Hey Coren, since you don't have any Pokemon besides that silly Rattata that you're carrying, perhaps you would like to go look for some... Unless, of course, you're too scared to go."

"I'm not afraid of wild Pokemon or a bunch of bones," said Coren, "I'll go down there, especially since it seems like you would feel safer if someone else went first."

"I would Not! I'm not afraid of going down there!" exclaimed Alec, but Coren was already striding down into the valley.

Coren walked along a path that led through piles of bones. _I wonder why this place is like this?_ Thought Coren,_ it doesn't seem quite natural. I mean, in nature bones usually biodegrade or something over time, they get eaten away at by the weather and certain types of Pokemon._

Coren was walking along when he heard a rattling noise. He stopped and looked around, but he couldn't see what was making the noise.

Coren heard a whooshing noise, as if something was flying through the air. Before he could identify the source of the noise, something hit him in the back of his head. He fell forward, his vision going black, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Coren felt something tickling his cheek. He moaned, and heard something squeak.

His head hurt. So did his back. He opened his eyes. He was lay sprawled on his back, staring up into a dark, starry sky. There were also bars about five feet over his head, which looked like they were made out of rough bone.

Coren cautiously sat up, and as he did so, he realized that part of the reason why his back hurt was probably because he had been lying on his backpack.

He looked around. He was in a cage made out of bones, with a dirt floor. In a corner of the cage was what must have squeaked. It was the Rattata that Coren had been carrying around after Beedrill had knocked her unconscious.

"Hello there," said Coren, in a soothing voice, "It's alright, you don't have to be afraid of me." The Rattata looked at him cautiously. Her whiskers twitched. Coren slowly reached out his hand, near to where the Rattata was. Very cautiously she stepped forward and sniffed his hand. She jumped back and looked at him.

"Hey, it's all right. I won't hurt you." Coren told her. Cautiously she stepped forward and sniffed his hand again. Coren's stomach gurgled and the Rattata jumped away again. _Boy I'm hungry, _thought Coren, _but come to think of it, it is dark out which means that it's night time, so I haven't eaten in a while. Hey! Since I never got around to eating lunch, I should still have my lunch' in my backpack. Hmmm. Maybe I should try to eat sparingly, after all, I don't know how long I'm going to be stuck in here. Oh well, one thing at a time. I'm hungry and I want to make friends with this Pokemon, maybe she'll eat some of my food! And besides this cage doesn't look all that strong._

Coren slowly (so that he wouldn't startle the Rattata) pulled his hand back to him. He then shrugged his backpack off and searched around inside it. _Let's see now... my notebook for the field trip, that's a laugh, this has got to be one of the strangest field trips I've ever been on. My math book, my history book, my geography book, "The Red Gyarados of the Lake of Rage" (Great book)... Hmmm. Ah, here we go, my lunch box. _Coren pulled his lunch box out of his backpack. His lunch box had a picture of "The Eevee Force" on it. _The Eevee force is so cool_.

The Eevee Force was a very popular cartoon show starring (Can you guess?) "The Eevee Force"! The Eevee Force is a team that consists of: Vee a female Eevee, Vapor a male Vaporeon, Lightning a female Jolteon, and Flare a male Flareon.

__

Vapor is **so **_Awesome. And Vee is cool too, and so is Lightning...aww what am I talking about, they're all cool, _thought Coren.

In the show the Eevee Force Pokemon can talk, and they fight to protect the world. The show was popular enough that there were lots of toys and accessories, a Comic series, and a book series. There was even a movie coming out in about a year, which Coren wanted to see.

Coren opened his lunch box and surveyed the contents. A peanut butter and jelly sand-which, an apple, a bag of three home made chocolate chip cookies, a brownie and his thermos which had apple juice in it._ I wonder what the Rattata would eat?_

Coren took out his sand-which, which was cut into two triangles, and broke a triangle in half. He held out the quarter-piece to the Rattata.

"Here, do you want this? It's okay for you to eat, I wouldn't hurt you." Coren said in a quiet voice. The Rattata sniffed at the piece of sandwich. Coren slowly set it down on the ground. The Rattata cautiously nibbled on the piece. She then tore a chunk off with her teeth and used her front feet to hold the chunk wile she ate it. Coren chuckled quietly. He then started eating his own Quarter.

And so they ate, sharing Coren's "lunch". Coren had half of the sandwich, one of the cookies, and half of the brownie. He set a cookie and a fourth of the Brownie on the ground beside the quarter of the sandwich, next to the Rattata who sat working her way through the food.

"Quite a fancy meal for a wild Pokemon huh?" said Coren. He drank some of the juice and then pored some into the cap and set it with the rest of the food that he had put down for the Rattata.

"I need a name that I can call you," said Coren, looking at the Rattata.

"Let's see, you're small, but courageous. And you're quite cute." said Coren as he watched the Rattata delicately eating the food that he had set out for her. Suddenly she stopped eating and went over to the thermos cap. She sniffed delicately at the juice. She licked the juice cautiously, and then started eagerly lapping it up. Coren laughed. The Rattata looked up at him, her brown eyes sparkling, and her whiskers twitching.

"I guess you like the juice huh?" said Coren, "So what do I call you?" The Rattata tilted her head to her left.

"Hmmm... How about Tina? Can I call you Tina?" asked Coren. "Tina" cocked her head to her right this time.

Coren laughed, "Tina?" The Rattata bobbed her head.

"Tina it is then!" said Coren.

A little while after Coren and Tina had finished their meal, they heard a rattle as something moved in the bones outside the cage. Tina and Coren spun in the direction of the sound. A Cubone was walking towards them, followed by a Gastly and a Haunter. Tina, much to Coren's amazement, and surprised gratification, jumped into his lap and crouched, peeking out over Coren's left arm. (the side that the strange Pokemon were on.) Coren used his right hand to stroke Tina on the head, and then put his arm gently over her, in a protective gesture.

The three Pokemon stopped near the cage. The Gastly floated ahead of the other three and materialized into a little girl.

"I am Hazy." spoke the girl/Gastly. "Cue, the Cubone standing beside me, has claimed this bone yard as his own and guards it from intruders. Normally he just chases away intruders, but since you had a Pokemon with you, outside of its ball, we are curious about you.

"Why do you allow your Pokemon to walk free, instead of putting her in her ball?" asked Hazy.

"Actually Tina's not mine, she's a wild Pokemon who was knocked unconscious by a trainer's Pokemon. Since she couldn't protect herself from anything while she was unconscious I decided to carry her until she woke up." explained Coren.

"And what do you intend to do with her now that she has woken up?" asked Hazy.

"Well, I'll let her go of course. I'd like to be her friend, but I'm not going to try to keep her in captivity." said Coren. Hazy said something that Coren could not understand. Tina sat up and answered in the similar, odd sound.

Hazy opened the cage, "You may go now, Cue will escort you to the edge of the Bone-yard."

Coren stood up, repacked his back-pack and put it on. Cue turned and walked along a path. Coren started to follow, but glanced behind him and saw Tina running off in a different direction.

"Good-by Tina!" Coren called. Tina paused and looked at Coren, she then ran out of sight.

Hazy and the Haunter headed in a third direction. Coren turned back towards Cue, who was waiting for him. Coren followed Cue to the end of the Bone-yard.

__

Now what? thought Coren, _I don't know what direction home is in. Well I guess that I'll just have to head in one direction and hope it's the right one. If I keep going in one direction then I ought to get somewhere other then this forest, and if I can reach populated areas then I should be able to ask for directions and find my way home._

Coren walked through the woods until the sky started to become light and the stars started to fade. He sat down on the ground, beneath a tree. Coren took off his back-pack, and took out his lunch box. He drank some of his apple juice and had the rest of the brownie and the last cookie. _Boy, I sure am tired. Well I guess that I might as well take a quick nap._ Coren put away his lunch box and laid down. Within minutes he had fallen asleep.

Coren could feel the sun shining down on him. He gave a soft moan, yawned, and rolled over. He felt dried leaves and pine needles touch his cheek. Coren opened his eyes. He was laying in a forest, with trees all around him.

__

That's strange, thought Coren, _trees?_ Suddenly the previous day's events came back to Coren. He sat up and looked around. _Oh no, how am I supposed to get home now?_ He looked at his wrist watch, 1:00. _One o clock! That means that it's already late in the after noon! I've been gone for the entire night and almost an entire day, at least if you count the time starting around that crazy field trip! Mom and Dad must be looking for me by now, but would they know where to look? Surely the teacher would have noticed that I was missing. Damien! I wonder if they would have bothered to tell anyone where I disappeared?_

I don't know what to do... I suppose I might as well keep going in the same direction. I just wish that I knew what the quickest way is. And come to think of it, which way was I heading!? After looking around him for a moment, Coren recognized a fallen tree. He was then able to figure out which way he wanted to go.

Coren got out his lunch box and ate the fourth of the sandwich. He then drank some more of his juice. _I'm almost out of food, and I don't have much juice left! I sure hope I find my way out of here soon._ Coren put away his lunch box, stood up and put on his back-pack. He set off through the woods.

As he walked Coren checked his watch, 1:15... 1:25... 1:43... 2:00.

Shortly after Two o clock, Coren was walking along when he heard a shrieking coming from his left. He instinctively ran towards it, to find out what was making the noise and why.

As Coren got nearer to the sound he saw a flock of Spearows flying around something on the ground. _So they're the ones who're making that noise. But Why?_

A few of the Spearows were pecking at the object on the ground. As Coren walked towards them, the Spearows fluttered out of his way. That was when Coren caught sight of what they were pecking at.

"Tina!" Coren shouted.

Author's note: Cruel place to leave off, isn't it? Don't worry, I have the next chapter written, I've just got to finish revising it.

As always, reviews are much appreciated.


	2. A Bond With Pokemon

Chapter 2: _A Bond with Pokemon_

Author's note: My thanks to Blaze Potter for the review of the first chapter (short, but to the point and appreciated).

Some of the Spearows squawked and flew off. Two of them still pecked at the Rattata, which Coren had somehow recognized as Tina. She was a mess. She had tufts of fur sticking out and cuts on her.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Coren, as he ran towards the Spearows. One flew away but the other one turned and flew at Coren. Coren waved his arms at the Spearow, but it dodged and pecked at Coren.

"Oww!" exclaimed Coren, putting his hand on his head where the Spearow had pecked him. He looked at the Spearow crossly, "Cut it out! I'm trying to help Tina and I have no intention of running from you!" The Spearow, landed on a near-by branch and looked at him.

Coren hurried over to Tina. He knelt down next to her, "Hang in there girl. It'll be okay. You've got to be." Coren stroked Tina. She raised her head slightly and looked into Coren's eyes, then put her head down, with a sigh. She closed her eyes. Coren sniffed. He could feel tears start to form in his eyes

"You've got to be okay. You can do it. You can pull through, I know you can."

Getting bored, the Spearow flew off, but Coren didn't notice. Coren gently stroked Tina, smoothing out her fur. Coren sobbed, tears starting to fall down his face.

"Come on, you have to make it. You can't go yet, we've only just met." whispered Coren. Coren felt wet drops start to fall on him. He looked up and saw that the sky had clouded over. Rain was starting to fall.

Coren shivered, the rain was cold, and the drops were where big. _Gosh we're going to get soaked. Tina's already injured, she probably shouldn't get soaked._ Coren took off his back-pack and his jacket. Carefully he picked Tina up and wrapped Tina in it. He left an opening for her head, and gently draped an extra part of the jacket over the top of her head to protect it from the rain.

Within a few minutes Coren was soaked, but he continued to hold Tina, being careful to keep her as dry as his jacket would keep her.

Rain poured from the sky. Miniature streams began to flow along the ground.

Later, Coren didn't know how much time had passed, the sky cleared up, and the rain left.

As Coren sat there holding Tina, a large Berry fell next to him. Startled Coren looked up. Perched in the branches above him was a black, bird-like Pokemon. (It was a Murkrow, although Coren didn't realize that.)

The Murkrow cawed and cocked her head. Coren felt Tina stir in his jacket. He unwrapped her. She looked just as bad as before, only slightly wet now as well.

The Murkrow started singing. Tina moved again and crawled towards the Berry. Coren picked it up and handed it to her. Tina slowly ate it. As she finished eating it, another Berry fell next to them. Coren looked up and watched as the Murkrow, still singing, flew to another tree and flew back with a third Berry.

Coren felt Tina move, and looking down, he saw that Tina was now eating the second Berry.

The third Berry plopped onto the ground next to them. Coren looked for the Murkrow and saw that she was perched on a branch above them. She now watched them in silence.

Tina finished the second Berry and quickly ate the third. Then to Coren's amazement and delight, she shook herself and started squeaking something to the Murkrow. It sounded something like "Tata tata Ra."

The Murkrow cawed.

"Hey, thank you!" Coren called to the Murkrow. She gave another caw and then flew off.

Tina came over to Coren and rubbed her head against him.

"Hi. It's nice to see you too. I'm glad you're okay," said Coren. Tina sat down and looked up at him, and said, "Rattata".

Coren sighed, "I wish I could tell if you were actually talking, and if your are, what you're saying." Coren opened his back-pack and offered Tina the fourth of the sandwich that was left. She took it and delicately ate it.

When Tina had finished, Coren stood up, "Well, now that you're okay, I've got to try and find my way home."

Coren bent over and put his lunch box away, zipped up his back-pack and put it on. Coren picked up his jacket, but didn't bother to put it on since it was so wet.

Coren could smell the pungent sent of the forest, fresh after the rain. In the distance some Pokemon were squawking, but it was a relaxed sound, simply letting others know that they were there.

A few feet along, Coren turned and looked back the way he had come. _Tina's probably left by now,_ thought Coren sadly, but he was surprised. Tina was walking right along behind him.

"Well, hello!" said Coren, "I wonder how far you plan on following me? Oh well, It'll be nice to have your company, even if you don't stay long."

Coren walked on, followed by Tina, until his watch read 5:00, and he decided that he needed to rest. He found a fallen tree, which was roughly horizontal, and he sat down on it.

Coren sighed, "This is not good." _I'm out of food, I'm just drying off now, lucky the sun came out, or I probably wouldn't of even dried off by now. I'm low on juice, and even if I found a water supply, I'd have to hope that the water was clean. I don't know how to build a fire, which, come to think of it, is probably a good thing considering my luck lately. I'd probably start a forest fire or something._

Tina hopped up onto the log, beside Coren. After watching him for a moment, she climbed onto his lap and curled up. Coren looked down at her in wonder. _I hope she doesn't expect me to take care of her. Lately it seems like I can't even take care of myself!_

Coren didn't move while Tina was on his lap, but after she jumped off, took off his back-pack. He opened it and took out his thermos. The juice tasted wonderful and he would have loved to gulp it all down, but forced himself to leave some.

Coren found a relatively dry spot on the ground, and laid down, using his jacket as a blanket. Tina settled down beside him.

The next morning Coren opened his eyes... And remembered that he was lost. He groaned and rolled over, onto his stomach._ How long am I going to be stuck in this stupid forest!_ He sighed.

Coren rolled over and sat up, his jacket falling off him. He looked around. _Well at least the sky is clear. Where's Tina?_ Coren's shoulders slumped, _What was I thinking? Of course she wasn't going to stick around, she's a wild Pokemon. Besides, isn't that what I wanted? I didn't want her to depend on me, I wouldn't be able to take care of her._

Coren raised his head and looked around. When Coren turned his head to see the log that he had sat on the evening before, he froze. Coren found himself staring Tina in the face. She was sitting on the log looking at him, The height of the log raised her to Coren's head level (While he was sitting), and their faces where only about a foot apart.

Coren sighed, "Geeze, you nearly gave me a heart attack. But what are you still doing with me? I can't feed you anymore, I'm all out of food." Tina scratched her head with her hind foot. Coren shook his head, "What do I expect? Even if you could understand me, you couldn't answer."

Tina lightly jumped off of the log and landed in front of Coren. She looked at Coren and said, "Ratat? Tata." Coren stared at her. He shook his head, "I just can't understand what you're trying to tell me."

Tina ran into the woods a little ways and turned around, "Tata?"

"You want me to follow you?" asked Coren. He stood up and grabbed his jacket and back-pack. He looked over to where Tina was. She was still standing there waiting. Coren walked towards her, and Tina turned and walked off into the woods with Coren following.

Tina stopped in a small clearing that had lots of wild strawberries in it.

"Oh... Is this so that we can eat?" asked Coren, but Tina merely started picking and eating strawberries. Coren shrugged and crouched down. He picked a strawberry and gently wiped it on his shirt. _Not that my shirt is going to be any cleaner then the strawberry, _Coren thought dryly. Coren put the strawberry in his mouth. It was the sweetest strawberry that he had ever tasted. _This is amazing, it has a delicate sweetness to it._

Coren and Tina worked their way through the strawberries until they had, had enough of even those sweet strawberries. Then Coren led the way, trying to find his way home.

Coren glanced at his watch, 11:24.

Pushing aside some branches, Coren struggled through an especially thick portion of trees. He saw a slope in-front of him. Looking at the top of the hill Coren could see lots of green grass, with only a few trees here and there.

"YES!" shouted Coren, "I'm out of the forest!" He ran forward, up the hill. Tina ran after him. When he reached the top, he inhaled sharply, and looked around in dismay. He was on an island of a hill, surrounded by an ocean of trees.

Coren sat down in the grass in dismay. Tina looked around and then putting her front paws on his arm, nuzzled his cheek. Coren stroked her head and said, "Oh Tina, what am I going to do?"

"Ra." Tina said softly.

Coren sighed and got to his feet, "Well I guess I don't have much choice. It's either keep going, or give up now." Coren swung his back-pack on.

"Alright." said Coren, with a quiet resolve in his eyes, and looked down at Tina, "Let's go." Coren strode down the hill, followed by Tina.

Later, after a lot of walking, Coren reached the top of a hill and looked down. A huge valley lay before him. The valley had sections covered in grass and sections covered in woods. There was a lake near the center. Dozens of Pokemon wandered around the valley.

He looked at his watch, 12:07. He took a deep breath and kept walking, Tina still following him.

As Coren went down into the valley, the Pokemon looked at him. Some of them just went back to whatever they were doing, or continued to watch him, but a lot of Pokemon ran and hid.

One curious Sentret bounded right up to him, but ran when it heard another Sentret screech a warning.

Coren had crossed about a third of the valley when he heard a roar resound around the valley. Coren and Tina froze. Coren looked around and saw a monstrous Pokemon stomping towards them. It was a Tyranitar, although Coren didn't know what it was.

Also moving towards them were a Meganium, a Venusaur, a Typhlosion, a Charizard, a Feraligatr, a Blastoise and a Dragonite. (Coren did not know what any of them were, except the Venusaur, Charizard and Blastoise.)

"This somehow doesn't seem all that good." Coren murmured. The eight Pokemon walked up and surrounded them. The Tyranitar stuck his head towards Coren and let out a low roar. Coren closed his eyes as his hair blew back.

The Pokemon started growling, grunting and huffing. The Venusaur backed out of the circle, and stood to the side. The Charizard walked forward with his head out stretched. He moved his head left and right, his mouth slightly open. Coren tentatively stepped back. The Charizard continued to move forward. Coren slowly turned and walked out the gap in the circle that the Venusaur had left. The Pokemon moved around so that Coren was surrounded, except where they wanted him to walk. The Meganium walked on Coren's left, the Venusaur on his right. The Charizard continued to walk behind Coren. The Feraligatr, Blastoise, Dragonite, and Typhlosion followed behind.

As Coren walked, he watched the Meganium walking with her head held high. _She sort of has a quiet dignity. Proud, confident, wise, but yet she seems kind, as well. Though what gives me those impressions is a mystery._

The Venusaur sure moves smoothly for his size. I wonder what kind of a temperament he has.

The Pokemon herded Coren into a forested section of the valley. Meganium watched him while Charizard flew off, and the other Pokemon started to build something.

"Zzzaap dozzz!" a Zapdos flew down from the sky and landed on a nearby branch, "Dozzz zzzza!"

"Fffeeearr Ohhhh." a Fearow dived out of the sky and landed in a tree next to the one that the Zapdos was in.

A bunch of Mankeys came scampering up, "Mannnk, Mank, mank, mank key!"

The Tyranitar, "Growr, rar rar. TYY RRAN IT AAAAR!" The Mankeys made a reply and took over the building.

Coren noticed a shimmering in the air, which turned into a Haunter.

"Caw! Row!" a Murkrow, which Coren thought might have been same one that gave berries to Tina, landed in the grass near-by.

A white streak shot out of the sky and flew in a circle around the other Pokemon. When it stopped a foot in front of Coren, he got a good look at it. In-fact it was floating in the air staring at him. The Pokemon tilted his head and said in a in a cute little voice, "Mew?"

Coren breathed out the word, "Mew."

Mew exclaimed, "Mew!" and flew in a back-flip. Coren realized that his mouth was open, and closed it. He stared in amazement at Mew, and then looked around at all of the other Pokemon._ This is amazing! About half of these Pokemon I've never seen before. And Mew is Definitely a rare Pokemon. According to the museum Mew is extinct. Oh man, it would not be good if some one like Damien, who only cares about winning, found this place... Hmm, now you don't suppose that's why the Pokemon are acting like this do you? Oh man, I am in **So** much trouble if that's why they're acting like this._

A pinkish, purple Charizard flew out of the sky and landed in the grass. A cloud of pink smoke puffed around it and it turned into a Ditto.

A Steelix came over the field and stopped just out side the trees. (It would be pretty difficult for a Steelix to fit in a forest, they'd have to be **Huge** trees.)

The ground started to vibrate, and Coren looked around in alarm. Charging over the field towards them was a Rhydon. He came to a stop next to the other Pokemon, knocking some of the lower branches off the trees.

"Rrrryyy!" the Rhydon said to the others.

Suddenly Coren heard something running. Into the, now semi-cleared forest section, ran a Hitmonchan. She came to a stop, leapt in the air, and punched the air several times.

"Pinsir!" screeched a Pinsir that popped out of the woods.

"Arrrr bok." said an Arbok that slithered into view.

The Mankeys had finished building. It was a cage. _Boy, that's real cheerful. I don't know what the deal is with the luck that I've been having lately._ Sure enough the Tyranitar crowded Coren into the cage and shut the door.

Tina ran up to the cage and slipped through the bars. Coren sat down and Tina came over and sat in his lap. She rubbed her head against Coren's chest, "Tata."

Coren half moaned, half sighed. "I just don't know, Tina. What am I supposed to do?"

The Charizard flew back into the trees, and landed by the cage.

A Lapras came around a bend in the trees. The Pokemon started Talking', that is they made noises that Coren thought sounded like talk. (He couldn't be sure.)

A few minutes passed and the Pokemon broke up and went their separate ways. The Haunter came over to Coren.

"What is your name?" asked the Haunter. Coren stared at him in surprise.

"Uhh, wha, my name. My name is Coren." Coren managed to say.

"Coren, you have a choice. You can attempt the Four Trials of a Trainer or you can stay imprisoned here for the rest of your life." said the Haunter.

"My life! Attempt! And what happens if I fail?" asked Coren.

"If you fail then you will stay imprisoned here for the rest of your life" said the Haunter.

__

Some choice, stay here the rest of my life, or try something and then possibly stay here the rest of my life. "What is the Four Trials of a Trainer'?" asked Coren.

"They are four trials that you go through to see if you are worthy of being a Pokemon trainer." said the Haunter.

"What are the Trials?" asked Coren.

"The Trials remain secret until it is time for them. Then they will be explained as each one arrives." answered the Haunter.

"So... are there any risks other then remaining here the rest of my life?" asked Coren.

"None other then the risks of life." said the Haunter.

"In that case I'm taking them! There's no way I'm going to just give up and stay here!" said Coren.

"You must also agree not to go home or tell humans about this valley, until you have completed the Trials." cautioned the Haunter.

"Right. Okay, I still say it's better to try, then to just give up." said Coren.

"Do you agree to take the Trials?" asked the Haunter.

"Yes." said Coren. The Haunter opened the cage. Coren and Tina walked out of the cage.

"So, what do I call you?" Coren asked the Haunter.

"My name is Possessor." said the Haunter, "As my student you shall learn to speak the Pokemon language. I shall speed the process of learning it." Possessor floated towards Coren. Possessor raised his' right hand to Coren's forehead. Coren flinched. _It feels like ice water!_ Coren heard a strange buzzing in his ears, and then a quiet music, like water falling in a fountain._ It sounds like silver. That doesn't make sense, (how can something sound like a color?) but that's what it sounds like._

Possessor took his' hand off of Coren's forehead. Coren blinked, dazedly.

"The first Trial is getting wild Pokemon to obey five of your commands in battle. I will be watching you." said Possessor. He then disappeared.

"What just happened?" asked Coren, "And for that matter, what's going to happen?"

"Don't worry Coren, things will work out in the end." said Tina.

"I sure hope so." said Coren, "Huh! Hey! I could under-stand what you said! Can you under-stand me?"

"Mm-hmm, I can now." said Tina in wonder, "Possessor must have opened some sort of communication link! Only I couldn't understand what you said right after he left, apparently you can still talk in your old language, along with the Pokemon language."

"Well, I'm glad that I can talk with you now, but I'm also glad that I can still speak my own language. After all I still want to be able to talk to my parents and Aleena." Coren sighed, "I miss my home, and I can't go back unless I complete this training."

"You can't go home? I suppose that would make sense, the Masters don't want humans to find out about this valley, lest they come here and try to catch all of the Pokemon." said Tina.

Coren asked, "I can see that this place is special, but how come the Pokemon chose this spot in particular?"

"This valley is where Master Mew's mate was buried when she died. Since then most Pokemon have considered this valley to be sacred ground. Pokemon, from all over, come here to rest, heal, find mates, and hatch eggs.

"Some of us respect humans as part of the balance and a necessary part of the world. Others think that humans have no right to treat us the way they do, that they no longer have a rightful place in this world and that they ought to be stopped," said Tina.

"So how come they haven't tried to stop humans?" asked Coren.

"Oh some of them have tried, but as you should know, humans aren't to be taken lightly. Those that have tried mostly failed unless their goal was smaller then actually ending the human's rule over Pokemon." Tina replied.

"So how do _you_ feel about humans?" Coren asked tentatively.

"Well that would depend on the human."

"So what do think of me?" Coren asked.

Tina tilted her head, "I think that you're alright. And you have helped me."

"Huh... So do you know why all of those Pokemon were gathered earlier?"

"That was the gathering of the Masters. They gather whenever there is something that they need to discuss." said Tina.

"Why are they called Masters?"

"The Masters run the valley. Whenever there is something that affects the valley, they gather to discuss what to do. They hold very high, honored and respected positions. There is a Master for each Element or Type. When a Pokemon holds a Master position it is their job to represent that type in the gatherings. In order to gain such a high position the Pokemon must be able to beat all of the other Pokemon of that type trying the position, at least three times out of four."

"Wow, that's a pretty tough test."

"The Masters are Pretty tough'. But earlier you mentioned that you could not return home until you complete this training? What training is Possessor having you do?" Tina asked.

"There are four trials. He called them "The Four Trials of the Trainer". He wouldn't tell me what any of them were, except for the first one. He said that I need to get a wild Pokemon to do five of my commands." Coren said.

Tina said, "Hmmm... Well I don't want to be someone's Pokemon, I like my freedom. But you did help me, and I owe you, so I will help you with your Trials. Sort of a temporary Partnership, alright?"

"Alright? Yes, of course it's alright! I'd be honored to have you help me," said Coren.

And thus Coren began his training.

After a lunch of wild plants (Some fruits, vegetables, and other plants), Coren and Tina decided to explore the surrounding area.

Tina rode on Coren's shoulders as he climbed up, out of the Valley.

Coren rounded the side of a hill, and they were on a sort of grassy plateau.

"Look Coren, there's a Pokemon over there." said Tina pointing her paw towards a Doduo that had the right head pecking at seeds in the grass, while the left head watched them.

"Hello" said Coren to the Doduo. The Doduo jerked his right head out of the grass and looked at them, in startled alarm.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you," said Coren, "Sorry about startling you."

"Well!" said the Doduo's right head, it then muttered dryly to the left head, "Nice warning there, lefty."

"My name is Coren and this is Tina. What's your name?" asked Coren.

"Well," said the Doduo's left head, The right head continued, "I am Dareno."

"WE are Dareno." corrected the left head.

"Do you live here?" asked Tina.

"Yes, we do. A few hills away is where our nest is," said the left head.

"Now why'd you go and tell them that!" exclaimed the right head, "Now they could catch us off our guard while we sleep!"

"Well I wouldn't think that with your strategies for keeping away foes, we would need to worry about who knows. At least not if they're any good!" said the left head.

"Hey! Nobody's perfect and there are always unexpected things to deal with, so don't blame me if a plan fails!" said the right head.

"Oh really! It's your job to have a back-up plan in case your first plan doesn't work. You know plan A and plan B!" said left head.

"Well I'd like to see you come up with plans all the time!" said right head.

"Yeah! Well **you** try to actually maneuver through all the plans that we've tried!" said left head.

Suddenly a sort of half roar, half grunt distracted them all. They all looked at where the sound came from and saw a Rhyhorn tossing his head. He looked at them and stomped. He then started pawing the ground.

"Uh-oh, that doesn't look too good," said Dareno's left head.

"Really? What gives you that idea!" said Dareno's right head.

"Hey! We don't mean you any harm!" Coren called to the Rhyhorn.

"Oh that's a good idea!" said Dareno's right head, "yell at him. **That** ought to get his attention on us for sure."

"Do you have any better ideas?" asked Tina, defensively.

"Sure I do," said Dareno's right head.

"**_RUN!_**" said both of Dareno's heads together, as the Rhyhorn charged towards the group. Dareno leapt into the air and ran away, across the field. Coren and Tina looked at each-other.

"Now what?" asked Coren, "There's no way we could out run a Rhyhorn!"

"I don't know!" said Tina franticly. The charging Rhyhorn roared, as he drew closer. Just then Dareno jumped in-front of Coren.

"Quick!" said the left head, and the right head finished, "Get on our back!" Coren quickly climbed on.

"You'd better hold onto me tightly Tina!" said Coren.

"Right!" said Tina intertwining her legs into Coren's shoulder length hair.

"_You_ had best hold on tightly too!" said Dareno's right head.

"Yeah, but to what!" shouted Coren, as Dareno leapt forward into a run.

"Try holding onto our necks!" said Dareno's right head.

"Just don't squeeze too much!" said Dareno's left head, "I don't want to be strangled!"

Dareno ran across the field, with the Rhyhorn gaining.

"Quick! Go to the right, he won't be able to turn as sharply as we can!" shouted Dareno's right head. Dareno took a sharp turn to the right. The Rhyhorn changed directions too, but it did slow him down.

Unfortunately he could still accelerate fairly fast and was catching up to them again.

"No choice! We'll have to jump off the cliff!" said Dareno's left head.

"WHAT! That's CRAZY!" shouted Dareno's right head, as Dareno leapt over the cliff-like edge of the hill. Dareno soared through the air. It seemed to Coren as if they where flying. That is, until they started to go down.

They plummeted towards the ground...

Author's note: As always, if you want to read more, review and let me know!


	3. The First Trial

Author's note: Thank you to the few people who have reviewed this story. Your opinions and advice are much appreciated. (By the way, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done… Lately I have been busy beyond belief…)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the various Pokemon species unless I specifically say that I created that kind of monster. I did however, create the individual personalities of the characters in this story. I have no attention of getting money off of this story, thus you wouldn't get any money if you sued me. (Think of fan fictions as free advertising.)

Pokemon

Chapter 3: _The First Trial_

They were falling.

Dareno's right head shouted, "You're crazy! We're going to die! Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

"If I'm crazy then so are you! But there's a possibility that we might survive this!" shouted his left head.

"Oh yeah! How!" said the right head.

"How should I know, you're the one who's supposed to be good at coming up with a plan!"

"Me! How was I supposed to plan for something insane!"

"You don't have a plan? Aaaahhhhh!"

"Hey this is your area! Your supposed to be able to get us out of a physical problem like this!" accused the right head.

"Me?" exclaimed the left head, "What do you mean, me?"

"We're doomed!" yelled the right head.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" shouted both heads together.

Coren glanced around, "Tina, there's a stream over there! I can throw you in that direction so that you don't smash into the ground!"

"What, and I can drown? No thank you! I think I'll take my chances with you!" said Tina.

"Alright, try to stay above us so that you'll at least have _us_ to cushion your landing!" said Coren.

The ground seemed to be rushing up to meet them. _Here comes the ground, _thought Coren,_ But why is it blue!_

A huge wave swept over them, submerging them in cold water. The current rushed over them, causing them to tumble in unknown directions. Coren let go of Dareno and tried to swim to the surface, but the he was having trouble telling which way was "up". Tina started to lose her grip on Coren's hair and bit into the back of his shirt. Dareno kicked out his legs trying to swim, but to no avail.

The wave' swept them to the cliff, tossing them against the side. The water then drained away, leaving a very ragged, out of breath, and bruised group sprawled on the ground beneath the cliff. Coren slowly sat up, as both of Dareno's heads groaned. Tina climbed unsteadily to her feet. Dareno lifted up his left head and then dragged himself to his feet. Coren glanced around. Riding on the retreating wave was a goldeen.

A roar sounded out above their heads. Coren looked up in alarm, just in time to see the rhyhorn charge over the side of the cliff, about six yards away. The Rhyhorn started to run down the side of the cliff, and then tripped. He fell and tumbled down to the bottom.

Coren jumped to his feet. Dareno and Tina stood tense in alarm. The Rhyhorn grunted as he climbed to his feet. He spotted them and roared, tossing his head. His head lowered and he charged.

"No choice now! It's battle time!" said Dareno's left head.

"But he's at level 27 and we're at level 6! We don't stand a chance!" said the right head.

"Doesn't matter! The Rattata's only at level 5, and the kid's not going to be any good against him either." said the left head.

"And neither will we, we're only one level higher than Tiny!" said the right head.

"Tiny!" exclaimed Tina.

The two heads ignored Tina. The left head exclaimed, "Yes, but we're a flying type!"

The Rhyhorn was only a foot away now. Dareno growled at him, but the Rhyhorn was not very affected. The Rhyhorn charged at him, attempting to use Fury Attack, but missing. He ran by him. Coren and Tina backed up out of the way of the two combatants. Dareno used Peck, but the Rhyhorn hardly seemed to feel it. Rhyhorn used Horn Attack, charging at him and hit Dareno with his horn, sending him flying. Dareno hit the ground and crumpled. He had fainted.

The Rhyhorn turned and roared at Coren and Tina. Tina leapt forward and whipped her tail at Rhyhorn. He didn't seem all that fazed. The Rhyhorn used Tail Whip at Tina. (Don't ask the narrator how a Rhyhorn can use tail whip when he doesn't seem to even have a tail…) The Ryhorn ran towards Tina.

"Tina!" shouted Coren, and he ran towards her. The Rhyhorn reared up and prepared to strike Tina. Coren jumped at Tina knocking her out of the way.

The Rhyhorn came down and stomped on Coren. He gasped with pain as the his breath escaped him. Rhyhorn roared again and reared, Preparing to use Fury Attack. Coren inhaled sharply and tried to squirm away, but was in too much pain to move far. The Rhyhorn started to come down. Tina ran and leapt at him using Tackle. Unfortunately all she managed to tackle was the Rhyhorn's face. Aggravated the Rhyhorn Stomped his feet onto the ground, narrowly missing Coren's head. Tina clung to the Rhyhorn's head. He roared and tossed his head in frustration.

The Rhyhorn started running forward, charging towards the river. When he reached the edge of the river he roared and reared. He turned and tossing his head he charged again, running along the side of the river. Tina lost her grip and fell off. The Rhyhorn turned and charged at her. Rhyhorn used Fury Attack. Tina tried to dodge, but failed, as he hit her with his foot. She tripped and fell. He lowered his head and scooped her up with his horn. He tossed his head, sending her flying. She hit the ground and collapsed.

The Rhyhorn raised his head and roared. He looked around and saw that Coren had managed to climb into a sitting position. Rhyhorn charged at him. Coren inhaled,_ this is it... There's no way we'll survive this._

Suddenly an odd buzzing and confusing sound filled the air. The Rhyhorn stopped and looked around. Coren turned and looked towards the river. There, with her head sticking out of the water, was the goldeen that Coren had spotted earlier. The water swirled around the Goldeen, rising up, carrying her high into the air. The Rhyhorn stared at her in confusion. The water suddenly swelled and flowed under the Goldeen, rushing towards the Rhyhorn. He looked at the wave in apprehension. The water hit him with full force and tossed him against the cliff.

As the water receded from the cliff, the Rhyhorn weakly climbed to his feet. He looked at the Goldeen in alarm, made an odd grunting noise, and turned. Then ran away, following the stream, down-stream.

Coren looked at the Goldeen in amazement and gratitude, "Thank you."

The Goldeen returned Coren's amazement, "You are welcome... I am amazed that you can speak the Pokemon language."

"Yes it is amazing, but a Haunter named Posseser taught me how to speak it," Coren explained.

"Ah Posseser, he is the ghost guardian" said Goldeen, "But you and your Pokemon are injured, you should find something to heal yourselves with. Do you have any healing items?"

"Unfortunately, no, I don't have any." said Coren.

The Goldeen thought for a moment, and then said, "There is a patch of Berry trees upstream. If you will follow me then I will show you where it is."

"Alright," said Coren, "But what can I call you? Do you have a name?"

"No I do not have a name, you can simply call me Goldeen."

"I'd rather have a name to call you, that way it differentiates between you and all of the other goldeen." said Coren.

"Well I suppose I would not mind you giving me a name, as long as it is not a silly name." specified the Goldeen, so Coren thought about it. He remembered how she had risen up on the giant wave, so smoothly, easily, elegantly... Majestically...

"Hey!" exclaimed Coren, "How about Majesty?"

"Majesty..." said the Goldeen slowly, "Alright, I like that name."

"Good! In that case, Majesty, you said that there's a patch of berry trees upstream?"

"Indeed."

"What about the others? Do you think it will be alright to just leave Dareno and Tina here, unconscious?" asked Coren.

"They should be alright, the patch is not that far, and there are not many dangerous Pokemon around here." said Majesty.

"Alright," said Coren, climbing gingerly to his feet, "Lead the way."

Majesty slowly swam up-stream. Coren had to half stumble, half walk up-stream, following Majesty and the river bank. The small trees and brush made progress difficult. Finally, after a lot of panting and straining on Coren's part, they reached the patch of berry trees. The berry trees were on a small island in the middle of the river.

"Uh...Majesty? How am I supposed to reach them?" asked Coren.

"Are you too injured to swim?"

"Well, that's part of the problem, but also, aren't river currents hard to swim in?"

"If you are not use to swimming in currents, then I suppose it would be difficult." said Majesty, pausing to think, "If you come into the river, then I could try to pull you across."

"Alight," said Coren, a little hesitantly. He carefully stepped down into the water. Slowly walking over the rough pebbles and stones.

When he was chest high, Majesty swam up to him and said, "Hold onto my horn, but try not to struggle too much, it could interfere with my swimming ability. Stay on my right side, that way the current will push you into me."

"Right." said Coren. He carefully reached out with left hand, and took a firm, but gentle, hold at the base of Majesty's horn. Majesty started forward and towed Coren across the river.

Once at the island, Coren let go of Majesty and climbed out of the water. He swayed a little, readjusting to not having the water supporting his weight. He then walked over to the trees and picked a berry. He ate it and picked two more which he also ate.

Revitalized, he then picked a berry which he offered to Majesty, who gratefully accepted it. He picked four berries which he put into his back-pack.

"Majesty, what's the deal with this gold berry growing here?" asked Coren.

Majesty looked at the berry in something close to wonderment, "That is a Gold Berry, as you observed. It restores twenty more health points than normal berries."

"So is it okay if I pick it?" asked Coren.

"Yes, in fact, most berry trees re-grow berries by the day after they have been picked." Majesty told him. Coren carefully, and respectfully picked the Gold Berry and put it in his pack-back. _Boy, I'm sure glad that I emptied my back-pack back in the valley. These Berries are practically the size of apples! In fact they **are** the size of small apples!_

Coren zipped up his bag, put it on, and then walked back into the river, up to his stomach. "Majesty, are you willing to tow me back across the river?"

"I will do better then that, I will tow you back to where your Pokemon are, and then to the river bank," said Majesty.

"Okay," said Coren, reaching out his right hand and holding onto Majesty's horn. She then pulled him down stream, back to the other Pokemon, and brought him to the river bank.

Coren climbed out and ran over to Tina, kneeling next to her, "Tina, are you awake?" Tina moaned and opened her eyes.

"Coren," she whispered weakly, "you're alright."

"Yes, I'm fine and I've got some Berries for you." he opened his back-pack and handed her the Gold berry. Tina slowly ate it. By the time that she finished eating it, she had a lot of her strength back.

"Thank you, I feel much better," she said stretching her-self.

"I'm glad to hear it!" said Coren, "But I think that I'd better go give Dareno some of these Berries."

Startled, Tina looked over at the doduo, suddenly remembering all of the battle, "That would probably be a good idea."

Coren walked over to Dareno and knelt down again. "Hey Dareno, I know you don't have any reason to trust me, but I have some Berries for you."

Dareno managed to lift his right head, "Skip the trust, just give me those berries!" Coren handed him a berry. He ate it in no time, Coren handed him another one, which was gone in no time.

Dareno lifted up his left head as well, "Hey! how about giving me one of those!"

"Don't waste your strength," said the right head, "You'll be healed just as much as I will be."

"Yeah, but _I_ won't get to taste it!" exclaimed the left head.

Coren looked at Tina, "Do you need any more?"

"Well I wouldn't mind having another one," Coren handed her one of the berries.

Coren then looked at Dareno and said, "Well, since your right head already had two, I'll give the last Berry to Dareno's left head." He handed the berry to the left head, who gobbled it up.

"Thank you!" said the left head, he then looked at the right head smugly.

"Well, yes, Thank you for giving those to us," said the right head.

"Yes Coren, thanks for the Berries," said Tina.

"You're all welcome very much. Especially since you two tried to defend me,"

"Do not the two Pokemon belong to you?" Majesty asked Coren.

"BELONG to him!" exclaimed Dareno's right head.

"NO WAY! We don't belong to a human!" said Dareno's left head.

"I should hope not!" exclaimed the right head.

"And I certainly don't belong to him, either," said Tina, somewhat indignant.

"No they don't belong to me," said Coren.

"If they do not belong to you, then why are they helping you? Even risking their lives for you?" asked Majesty.

__

Risking their lives! Thought Coren, _She's right, they did risk their lives! They were helping each other, but still, they helped me at the same time. Me. _"Wow," Coren breathed.

"Hey, that's right! we did risk our lives for the kid!" exclaimed Dareno's left head.

"We did, didn't we!" said the right head, "I told you we're crazy."

Majesty spoke again, "I am curious to know the explanation of this situation."

"Well," said Coren, recovering from his daze, "I was lost in the woods when Posseser taught me how to talk to Pokemon. However I need to go through the "Four trials of the Trainer", before he'll let me go home. I had already started to sort of make friends with Tina, and when I told her about the trials she agreed to help me."

"And as for Dareno, he just happened to be on the plain when that Rhyhorn charged at us. He was also kind enough to help us," Coren finished explaining.

"Kind? Ah shucks," said Dareno's left head, "It really wasn't anything."

Dareno's right head snorted, "Wasn't anything, You call taking on a monster 21 levels higher than you nothing?"

"Well, I was trying to sound noble," the left head explained.

"Noble!" muttered the right head.

"So how are we going to get back to the valley?" Tina asked Coren.

"Oh boy, that's a good question. It could be kind of tricky getting back up that cliff, huh?" said Coren.

"Valley?" asked Majesty, "What valley?"

"Mew Valley, the famous Pokemon resting and breeding ground. You see Coren and I accidentally stumbled into the valley, and since Coren's a human, the guardians didn't exactly like that. That's why Coren can't go home unless he completes Posseser's Trainer Trials." explained Tina.

Coren thought for a moment, while looking at the surrounding country. "I suppose we could head... downstream is it?" asked Coren looking at the direction that the river was flowing. "I can never remember which way is which, is downstream the way that the river is flowing, or the direction that it came from?"

"Try thinking of it this way," suggested Majesty, "If you're in the stream and you let the water carry you, then the current brings you down the stream. On the other hand, when you are going against the current, you are going up the stream."

"That might work," said Coren, "Anyway, I suppose if we head that way than we might find a lower way back to the valley. Maybe even a way back to the path that we were following before."

"I suppose it's worth a try," said Tina.

"So you agree about following the stream?" asked Coren.

"Sure, I haven't got any better ideas," replied Tina.

"Bye Dareno. Bye Majesty. Thank you, both of you. I really appreciate your help," said Coren.

"What do mean by _bye_?" asked Dareno's left head, "we're going with you!"

"We are?" Dareno's right head asked raising his eye-brows.

"Well we haven't got anything else to do, and besides, maybe they'll find a way back up the cliff and we'll be able to get home," said the left head.

"Oh, I suppose," sighed the right head, but then he warned, "but don't think that we'll be doing a lot of human rescuing."

So Coren, Tina, and Dareno walked downstream. Majesty accompanied them, only she was swimming of course, not walking.

"Why are you coming with us?" asked Coren.

"I am not. Not entirely at least. You see I was already traveling in this direction before all of you jumped off the cliff," said Majesty.

After they had been walking for sometime, they came to the top of a water fall.

"Now how are we going to get to the bottom of this?" asked Coren, looking over the cliff that was next to the water fall.

"Well, getting to the bottom of the water fall is a simple matter for me. I shall simply leap over the edge and land in the water on the bottom. However I am unsure how the rest of you are to get down," said Majesty, from her position resting behind a cluster of rocks, so that the current would not pull her over.

"I suppose we could jump..." said Dareno's right head, a bit uncertainly.

"Jump!" exclaimed his left head, "And you called _me_ crazy!"

Majesty swam by them and leapt into the air, soaring over the fall and diving into the water below.

"I suppose I could slide down," Coren contemplated, looking at the water-fall cliff. It was quite steep, but it wasn't completely vertical. "If I'm careful, I think I can get down by climbing."

"If you can climb down than I definitely can," said Tina.

"Well, why don't you wait until I've made it to the bottom, that way I can catch you if you slip," suggested Coren.

Tina looked at him speculatively, "I suppose. I really don't think that I'll fall. I'm pretty good at climbing."

"All right then, I'll go first," said Coren, moving to the edge of the waterfall cliff. Carefully, Coren turned and lowered himself down, onto a small ledge. He then slowly worked his way down the cliff side.

About two feet from the bottom, Coren slipped. "Oof" Coren exclaimed, as he tumbled down the rest of the way.

"Coren! Are you alright?", Tina called.

Coren finally rolled to a stop at the bottom. "Yeah," he groaned as he climbed to his feet. "I mean yes," he said changing from his original language to the Pokemon language, "I guess that's one way to get down."

"Alright, I am coming down now," said Tina. She trotted over to the edge and scurried down the side, hopping from ledge to ledge, and in some places climbing strait down.

"Geeze, you sure did that easily enough," said Coren. Tina looked at him with what Coren could have sworn was a smug grin.

"Dareno! What about you," called Coren.

"I don't know," said Dareno's right head.

"Well," said Dareno's left head, "It's not that steep, not as high as the last cliff we jumped off of."

"Yes, I suppose so," said the right head, "Alright, I'll agree with you if you want to try it."

"Try what? You mean jumping?" asked left head.

"Of course that's what I mean! What else would I mean!" exclaimed right head.

"I'm just double checking," said left head, "I'd hate to have a disagreement about this, it could mess up the jump."

"I wish you'd checked last time," muttered right head.

"Hey, I didn't exactly have that much spare time last time," said left head.

"True. Alright, let's do it," said right head. Dareno tensed himself, and then ran forward. He then sprang forward, leaping off of the cliff.

He landed hard, and went rolling. He stopped after a few feet, and shakily stood up.

"Are you alright!" asked Coren concerned.

"Ooooh," moaned Dareno's left head.

"I think so," said the right head.

"Alright you guys, let's get going. It's starting to get late," said Coren.

They continued onwards, and in the case of Majesty swimming, as twilight set in.

Suddenly a howl rang out from the forest.

"That sounded like it was really close!" said Dareno's left head. Tensely, he looked around. Another howl sounded, joined by still more howls.

"That sounds like a Houndour or growlithe pack," stated Majesty.

"Wait a minute," said Tina looking around, "This looks like Charcoal's territory! This is not good… He really dislikes humans."

"Why? What did humans do to him?" asked Coren.

"I don't know why, I just know that he doesn't like humans," explained Tina, "He's also part of the Mew Valley protection link. So it's even his job to chase humans out of here... or worse."

"Worse?" Coren swallowed hard.

"And so what would his howling mean?" asked Dareno's right head.

"It probably means that his pack and him have woken up and are about to start on their nightly patrols," said Tina.

"In that case," said Dareno's right head, "I would suggest that we strategically remove ourselves from his territory, before he notices us."

"That's assuming that he doesn't pick up our scent and trail us," said Tina. "But you're right, we should get moving."

"Does anyone know how far his territory extends?" asked Majesty. Dareno and Coren looked expectantly at Tina.

"I haven't the faintest idea," said Tina. The others stared at her. "What?"

"You seemed to know rather a lot about this Charcoal Pokemon," Majesty pointed out.

Tina sighed and shook her head, "What I told you is pretty much all I know. The only other thing I know about him is that he has a pack of Houndour and Growlithes."

"Well, I guess we'd better just keep heading back toward the valley," said Coren, heading onwards. The others followed him.

Half an hour later...

"We haven't heard any howls in a while," said Dareno's left head, looking around wearily.

"I would imagine not," said Dareno's right head, "After all, not many Pokemon make lots of noise while going hunting or patrolling."

All of a sudden a sharp bark rang out behind them. Dareno's heads shot up, and he spun around. "I think they've found us!" said his left head.

"Roo, roo, roooooo." a Growlithe howled from the bushes behind them. He stopped howling and leered out at them, two yellow eyes glaring from the darkness. The Growlithe leapt out of the bushes and roared. Tina dove under a nearby bush and peered out from beneath it. Majesty slipped under the surface of the water. Dareno jumped and, turning in midair, ran towards the thicker trees.

Just as he was about to enter them a Houndour loomed up out of the trees. He too, used leer. Dareno turned sharply and raced back to Coren. Houndour and Growlithe emerged out of the trees, forming a circle around Coren and Dareno.

Two of the Houndour parted, letting a tall male Houndour through. His fur was as black as the night, which had finally settled around them. His muzzle, chest and under-side were a deep mahogany. Moonlight glinted off of his bone-like armor, and his eyes shined like blood red rubies.

"I am Charcoal," said the Houndour, "leader of this pack, and guardian of this land which you have trespassed upon. If you were merely Pokemon than I could let you pass, but since you have brought a _human_ here, you must be stopped.

"In the sense of fairness, I will give you a headstart. You have until the count of five." Some of the Growlithes and Houndour moved aside, leaving an opening.

****

"ONE" said Charcoal.

Dareno jumped into the air, and raced through the opening. Coren followed him out of the circle.

****

"TWO"

Coren suddenly heard a squeak from behind him. He slowed and looked over his shoulder.

"Tina!" Coren shouted, seeing Tina struggling to untangle her-self from a bush.

****

"Three"

Coren ran back to Tina and knelt down. He managed to untangle her.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

****

"Four"

Coren grabbed Tina, causing her to half gasp, half squeak in surprise. He then ran.

****

"Five"

The Houndour and Growlithes surged forward.

"Dareno!" Coren shouted. Dareno's right head looked back. "Tina!" said Coren, holding her up.

Dareno's right head took a deep breath and said, "Looks like we get to play hero again." Dareno turned around and ran back to Coren. But instead of stopping he leapt completely over Coren's head.

Coren spun around just in time to see Dareno peck a Growlithe. The Growlithe responded by biting Dareno. Dareno responded by pecking him. The growlithe collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Coren turned and crouching, held out Tina and said, "Tina, go!" Tina jumped out of his hands, touched the ground, turned and ran towards the pack. "Tina no!" Coren cried in alarm, "_That's not what I meant!"_

Tina tackled a Houndour. The Houndour responded by roaring, but it didn't affect Tina. Tina tackled him again. The Houndour used Ember. As a burst of fire hit her, Tina stumbled and coughed.

"Tina!" Coren called in distress, forgetting to speak in the Pokemon language, "Use tackle again!"

Tina heard him and, pulling herself to her feet, used tackle. The houndour stumbled.

"Tackle him!" Coren called. Again, Tina tackled the Houndour. Letting out a moan, he collapsed.

"Good job Tina!" called Coren.

Mean-while, Dareno had been fighting a Houndour. Dareno used growl, lowering the Houndour's attack power. Houndour leered at Dareno, lowering Dareno's Defense. Houndour used Ember, but Dareno dodged it. Houndour used smog. Dareno stood still, trying to locate his opponent through the thick blackness. Suddenly an Ember attack came soaring out of the smog and hit Dareno. Dareno squawked and collapsed.

"Dareno!" Coren called. _Oh my gosh, I hope Dareno's all right._ Coren turned back to Tina. A Houndour and a Growlithe were attacking.

"Tina use tail whip!" Called Coren. Tina used tail whip, lowering her attackers defense.

"Use tackle on the houndour!" Coren instructed. Tina tackled the houndour. The Houndour roared.

The Growlithe bit Tina, who collapsed.

"Tina!" Coren cried. _Now what!_ Suddenly Coren caught sight of Majesty watching from the River.

"Majesty! Use surf on them!" Coren said. He then grabbed a stick on the ground and waved it at the Growlithe and Houndour that were now gathering around him.

Majesty used surf, rising up on a huge wave. The wave crashed down on the houndour and growlithes. Some of them fainted, but Charcoal, another Houndour and a Growlithe were still going strong.

"Night Stalker use Leer on the human!" commanded Charcoal, "Lethal bite the Goldeen!"

Night Stalker, the houndour, used Leer on Coren, and Lethal, the growlithe, bit Majesty.

"Majesty use peck on the Growlithe!" Coren called. Majesty pecked the Growlithe, knocking him out.

Charcoal and Night Stalker lunged at Coren.

"Use Surf!" Coren commanded. Once again, Majesty rose upon a giant wave. The wave thundered down onto the Houndour. Night Stalker fainted. Charcoal gave out a howl and collapsed.

Coren picked up Tina and quickly walked over to Dareno. "Dareno?", asked Coren, "Are you alright?"

Dareno moaned and picked his right head up, "We appear to still be in one piece." He pecked lightly at the left head.

"Hey! Cut that out!" exclaimed left head. Dareno got to his feet.

"Um... I don't mean to intrude, or anything, but do you think you could carry us out of here?" Coren asked Dareno.

"What do think we are, a travel service!" exclaimed left head.

"Oh come on, Left, there's no way Coren could out run these crazy Pokemon, and who knows how long they'll stay down? Beside I thought you wanted to be a hero back there?" said right head.

"Oh alright already! We'll carry you," said left head.

"Thank you," said Coren.

"So are you going to ask how I'm doing or not?" asked Tina in a raspy voice, looking up from her position cradled in Coren's arms.

Coren quickly looked at the Rattata in his arms, "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! _Are_ you alright?"

Tina smiled almost sheepishly, "Yeah. I'm alright." Tina wriggled deeper into Coren's arms and shirt, "I will need some time to rest before the next battle though."

"Good. I'm glad you're alright. Okay Dareno, are you ready?" asked Coren.

"Yep, go ahead and get on," said right head. Coren climbed onto Dareno's back.

Coren looked over at the river, where Majesty was. "Will you be able to manage alright?"

"Of course," replied Majesty.

"Okay then, let's go!" said Coren putting a lose hand on Dareno's right neck, to steady him-self as Dareno took off running beside the stream. Majesty swam with them.

Dareno followed the stream around a bend for what seemed like the fiftieth time. Look! left head exclaimed, sticking his head toward the valley that lay before them.

"We made it back!" exclaimed Tina.

Coren, Tina, Dareno, and Majesty all found some food (including some of the healing Berries) and had a late supper. Then Majesty swam off to find a quiet section of water to sleep in. Coren, Tina and Dareno found some soft ferns, moss and other plants beneath some trees. They then settled down for the night.

Just as Coren was drifting off to sleep, a dark purple shape appeared in front of him. "What the!" Coren exclaimed, sitting up. Dareno and Tina raised their heads in alarm.

"Greetings" said the purple shape, which turned out to be a Haunter.

"Posseser!" exclaimed Coren. Tina and Dareno watch curiously.

"Indeed," said Posseser, "Coren, you have completed the first trial."

"I have!" Coren asked, "How! When!"

"In the battle with the Houndour and Growlithes you commanded Tina and Majesty, guiding them to victory. The first Trial calls for you to convince wild Pokemon to follow at least five of your commands. You have done so.

"The second Trial calls for you to win a Pokemon battle."

"Uh... Posseser, didn't we just do that?" asked Coren.

"Yes, but it does not meet the requirments."

"Oh… So what are the requirments?"

"To accomplish the second Trial you are to win a customary Pokemon Battle, with one Pokemon fighting one Pokemon at a time. Do you have any further questions?" said Posseser.

Coren thought for a moment and replied, "I don't think so."

"Very well," and with that, Posseser vanished in a haze of purple mist.


	4. The New Arrival

Author's Note: Thank you to the three people who have reviewed so far.

To "Shadow Cat", Cool name and thank you for the praise. It's always nice to know when one's story is enthralling. (That is a storyteller's objective, after all.)

To "Twilight The Umbreon", Cool name. I hope that the long intervals that tend to occur before I can post another chapter, does not deter you from keeping an eye on the story.

To "blaze potter", you've reviewed twice so far, and I really appreciate it. When I see reviews for my stories, it makes me want to hurry up and post more, even if I don't always have time to write the next chapter! (Which means that I end up putting them in my mind as votes as to which story to work on as soon as I can find the time.)

Now, without further ado, on with the story!

Chapter 4: _The New Arrival_

The next morning Coren was awakened by a tugging on his hair. "Oh... Go away." he moaned.

"Coren!" shouted Tina, "Wake up already! We have a slight problem here."

Coren rolled over, "What is it?"

"Charcoal's here."

"What!" exclaimed Coren, bolting up, "What's he doing here?"

"Probably tracking us. He's talking to Guardian Charizard and Naria, the Meganium, right now."

"Oh man, I guess we should probably go meet them." said Coren.

"You want to go to them?" asked Tina.

"Well, we are the ones he's after. Maybe we can explain that we didn't mean to trespass, and that we were just trying to find our way back."

"I'm not sure that talking with that guy's going to do that much good, but I guess it's worth a try."

"Where's Dareno?" asked Coren.

"He's gone to get Majesty. I guess he figured that we might need her help."

Coren approached the spot were Charcoal was conversing with Naria and Charizard. Another houndour was present. "Tina," Coren whispered, "Who's the other houndour?"

"I think that's Night Stalker. She's Charcoal's daughter."

Night Stalker stiffened, listening hard. She narrowed her eyes at the bushes where Coren and Tina were. Coren swallowed hard.

"They're here," growled Night Stalker.

"Steady," Charcoal told her, "Charizard, humans have never been allowed in the valley before, it is simply a bad idea. Let my pack take care of the problem."

"Sorry Charcoal, but this boy is under the protection of the guardian Possessor. You are not to harm him. Charizard told him.

"Protection" grunted Charcoal, "Humans don't show us mercy, why should we show it to them? If humans know about this valley they will over run it. It will be turned into one of their settlements, and all of the Pokemon will be captured, conquered, and exploited. It will be a complete disaster. This one must not be allowed to rejoin his kind."

Tina swallowed, then stepped forward, "Coren's not like other humans, he won't betray us."

Charcoal raised an eye-brow, "Oh?"

Night Stalker snorted, "Betray! How could he? Humans have never been on our side."

"Coren's not evil you know, he'll stand up for us."

"All humans are evil. They all sin, hurt and exploit, nothing about them is good, and bringing one into the valley..." Night Stalker shook her head, "It's terrible."

"I'm telling you, Coren's not like that. He even saved my life!" said Tina.

"Saved your life! The shame of being rescued by a human... no wonder your trailing him now. Any Pokemon who needs help from a human is not fit to be wild."

Tina's jaw dropped, "Of all the... I don't need to take that! Coren! Wasn't your next task to win a battle against a wild Pokemon?"

"Uh... yeah," said Coren.

"In that case why don't we show this rude Pokemon how humans and Pokemon can work together!" said Tina.

"You're on, Rattata!" said Night Stalker.

"But wait, Tina," said Coren, "in the valley?"

"Why not? There's no rule against battling here."

"I should hope not," said Night Stalker, "when it's against a human."

"Alright then," said Coren, "let's do it."

Coren pointed forward, "go Tina!"

Tina leapt forward, facing off against Night Stalker, who tensed, readying herself.

"Tina tackle her!" said Coren. Tina jumped into Night Stalker.

Night Stalker leered at Tina.

"Tina use tail whip!" said Coren.

Night Stalker took in a deep breath and exhaled a dark cloud that hindered vision. Tina whipped her tail at Night Stalker.

"Tina tackle!" called Coren.

Tina jumped onto Night Stalker, who shook her off. Night Stalker jumped back, in-haled, and breathed out fire, which hit Tina full in the face. Tina rolled putting the fire out.

Dareno ran up, his right head holding Majesty in his mouth.

"What's going here?" asked Dareno's left head.

"Tina and I are battling Night Stalker," Coren told him.

"You guys like doing crazy things don't you?" asked Dareno's left head. Dareno's right head deposited Majesty into Coren's arms.

"What an unpleasant way to travel," commented Majesty.

"Hey! We're in the middle of a battle here!" called Night Stalker.

"Oh yeah, right. Tina use tackle!" said Coren.

Tina jumped at Night Stalker, but she dodged. Night Stalker tossed her head up and then blew out fire at Tina. It hit Tina, and she stumbled.

"Tina return!" called Coren, "Majesty, go forth!"

Majesty leapt over to near Night Stalker. Night Stalker blew fire at her, but it didn't hurt Majesty that much.

"Majesty, use surf!" Coren instructed.

Majesty rose up, as a huge wave swept under her. It flowed over Night Stalker tossing her about. Night stalker unsteadily climbed to her feet, she then blew more fire at Majesty.

"Majesty use surf again!"

Majesty summoned another huge wave, gracefully riding its crest. The wave flowed over Night Stalker and she collapsed. Night Stalker tried to get up, but failed.

Coren walked over, "Are you all right?"

Night Stalker growled. Charcoal jumped between them. He narrowed his eyes at Coren.

"Woah, take it easy, I was just concerned."

Charcoal looked over at Night Stalker, "Are you all right?"

Night Stalker lurched to her feet, "nothing for a _human_ to worry about."

"Good," said Charcoal, "let's go."

"What, you're just going leave him here?" asked Night Stalker.

"He is Possessor's problem now. Our concern is when he is in our domain," said Charcoal. He looked at Coren, "I would advise you to stay out of our territory."

Charcoal turned and walked away. Night Stalker followed him, glancing back once to glare quickly at Coren and his friends.

When the two Houndour were at a safer distance, Tina turned to Coren. "We did it Coren! We won!" Coren stared at her, then broke out grinning.

"Great job guys! Thanks for your help." Coren looked around at his friends, Tina, Dareno and Majesty.

"Hey, no problem," said Tina.

"Yeah, no problem Coren!" said Dareno's left head.

"No problem! Where have you two been? There's been problems every where!" exclaimed Dareno's right head.

Tina rolled her eyes.

"The point is not that there hasn't been difficulties, but that we're happy to help," said Dareno's left head.

"Happy to help..." muttered Dareno's right head.

"Coren, I am pleased to be able to assist you," said Majesty.

"Thanks guys," said Coren.

A purple mist materialized in-front of Coren, then formed into Possessor.

"Thou hast indeed passed the second trial. The third trial shall be a test of your team, of your agility and your ingenuity, of your endurance and your strength. You must succeed your way through four preordained obstacles. However the time has not yet come for it. When the time has come, I shall appear before thee and explain the trial further." And with that, Possessor vanished.

"Man, can't that guy ever talk without all those riddles?" asked Dareno's left head.

"What riddles? It seemed perfectly clear to me," said the right head.

"It would," said left head.

"Guys," said Coren, "Let's go find some breakfast."

"Food! Great idea, I'm starving," said left head.

"Aren't you always hungry?" asked right head.

"No, I'm not always hungry."

"Oh? For example, when?"

"Like last night! I wasn't hungry then."

"Of course you weren't, you were busy running away," said right head.

"I was not. We turned around and helped them, remember?" said left head.

"I wonder if there are any berries around?" asked Tina, "After a battle like that I could really use some."

"I think there were some back in those trees a little ways," said Coren.

"Well, let's go eat," said Dareno's right head.

"Yeah," agreed Dareno's left head.

"Tina," said Coren, "thanks again for all your help."

"Hey, that's what friends are for."

A week after Coren had arrived in Mew Valley, he and Tina lay basking in the sun. Coren could feel Tina lying next to him, and the warmth of the sun beat upon his closed eyes.

"Hello Coren," said a strangely familiar voice. Coren opened his eyes.

"Aleena!" Coren exclaimed, bolting into a sitting position, "What are you doing here?"

Aleena grinned, "some welcome. I've been searching for you for days now."

"You have? I didn't mean to sound like I wasn't welcoming you. But you shouldn't be here! I mean, there are Pokemon here who don't like humans. And what's that Pokemon doing on your shoulder?" said Coren finally noticing the Murkrow perched on Aleena's shoulder.

"This is Gale, she's a Murkrow. She's also my first Pokemon!" said Aleena proudly.

"But you're a master, why does that girl think you're her Pokemon?" Tina asked the Murkrow.

"Because I _am_ her Pokemon. I have given up the duty of Master to whomever is skilled enough to take my place," explained Gale.

"You gave up your position of master to be a human's Pokemon!" Tina exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes. I have been Master long enough and this girl needed support. I also feel that there is something special about this girl."

"Huh. Well Coren's special too!" said Tina.

Coren and Aleena exchanged slightly amused looks.

"Indeed? Is that why you've chosen him as your human?" asked Gale, tilting her head.

"I am not his Pokemon! I'm a wild Pokemon!" exclaimed Tina.

"Then why do you travel with him?"

"Because," said Tina, sitting with her head at a regal tilt, "he needs my help." Gale cracked her beak open in a grin.

"So Aleena," said Coren, "How did you end up here, and with Gale as your Pokemon?"

"Well, Damien told me that you'd gone into that bone yard and hadn't come out. Actually he told me that after telling the teachers that you had gone off on your own. Anyway, when you didn't show up that day everyone was worried, especially your parents. After a few days, when no one could find you, I couldn't take it any longer. I packed up, left a note for my parents, and left to search for you.

"I went to the bone yard and met a Cubone who chased me out of the place. Then as I was wandering around the forest a Gastly appeared. It turned into a little girl and talked to me. It asked me why I was there. When I told her that I was searching for you, she asked me if I would be willing to stay away from home and humans for a year, in order to be with you. I had to think about that one. If I stayed away for a year my parents would be worried sick. But I didn't know if you were alright or what had happened to you. I agreed to stay away from home for a year if Hazy, that's the Gastly's name, helped me find you."

"You agreed!" interrupted Coren, "are you crazy!"

"Maybe," said Aleena, "but I like to think that I'm just a loyal friend."

"I wouldn't call that "just loyal", but anyway I'm sorry for calling you crazy and for interrupting. Go on."

"Well, after I agreed, Hazy used some sort of strange ability to allow me to talk in the Pokemon language."

"Wait a minute!" interrupted Coren, "You can talk to Pokemon!"

"Yes," said Aleena smiling, "It's incredible. But wait, can you talk to Pokemon?"

"Yes! Possessor taught, well I guess that's the best way to describe it, to me. There was this really strange sensation, and then I could understand what the Pokemon were saying."

"That sounds pretty similar to what Hazy did to me. Well, getting back to my tale, Hazy then brought me to the valley and introduced me to the Masters. They weren't very pleased."

Tina muttered, "I can imagine not."

"Especially since Hazy isn't a master," Aleena said, agreeing with Tina. "Things could have gone down hill real fast, if it weren't for Gale here, who agreed to be my Pokemon and guide me. I now have to take the four Pokemon trainer trials."

"That's my story. Now tell me yours, Coren."

Coren told Aleena all about what had happened to him.

"So when do I get to meet Majesty and Dareno?" asked Aleena.

"Right now," said Coren, "Come on, I'll introduce you." Coren got up and walked over to a stream. Dareno was there, his left head drinking while his right conversed with Majesty.

"Dareno, Majesty, this is my best friend Aleena and her new Pokemon, a former Master of this Valley, Gale," said Coren.

Dareno bobbed both of his heads to Gale and Aleena. "Hello."

Majesty curtsied (as much as a fish type Pokemon can) and said, "I am honored to meet you."

"So Coren," said Aleena, "have you built a shelter yet?"

"Uh... No, I didn't really think of that," answered Coren.

"You've been here almost a week and you didn't think of building a shelter?" asked Aleena.

"Nope. It's been sunny ever since I got here. It rained before I found this place, but I haven't needed a shelter since I got here," said Coren.

"Coren," said Aleena, "we're going to be here for a year. Rain or shine, snow or hail. I think we're going to need a shelter."

"That's a very good point," said Coren, "Do you think we should do that next, or work on our training?"

Aleena smiled wryly, "So you get to lounge around for a week, but the second I get here I have to work?"

"Well no, you don't have to, but you're the one who seemed to feel building a shelter was such an urgent thing to do," said Coren.

"I know," Aleena said with a grin, "I'm just giving you a hard time. As far as whether to train or build first, you've already finished your first two Trials, and I'd like to catch up with you."

"I guess we need to find a Pokemon for you to command." said Coren.

Gale spoke up, "There is no need to go searching, simply command me to do something."

"That won't work," said Tina.

Gale and Aleena looked at Tina. Gale asked, "And why not?"

"Because, you're actually Aleena's Pokemon," said Tina, "It needs to be a wild Pokemon."

"Oh. Right. I guess that wouldn't work then... Aleena you could command Coren's friends there, since they're not really his Pokemon," Gale suggested.

"I suppose..." said Aleena looking at Tina, Dareno and Majesty. "But what would I have them do? It seems kind of bothersome to them to ask them to do something with-out a point."

"But there is a point, to get you passed the first trial," said Gale.

"I know, but why _should_ they obey me? Especially without a point to doing something," said Aleena.

"You could gather lunch," suggested Coren. "Tina, Dareno, why don't you two go with Aleena to find some food."

"And what are you going to be doing while we work?" asked Aleena, hands on her hips.

"Yes, what are you going to do?" asked Tina, with almost the same expression as Aleena.

"Uh... Well, I suppose I'll go search for some wood and materials to build a shelter with," said Coren.

"Oh yeah!" said Aleena, "Coren, I brought three packs with me, one with food and first aid supplies and stuff like that, and a bag of my stuff, but the third bag, the blue one, has some of your stuff that I kind of borrowed from your house."

"My stuff? Like what?" asked Coren.

"Well for one thing, like clothes. Have you been wearing those for a week?" asked Aleena, looking at Coren's crumpled, dirty clothes.

"Yeah. I didn't exactly have much choice. I washed them once, but I felt too vulnerable without any clothes on," said Coren.

"I can imagine," said Aleena, looking at him a little funny, "I left the bags down by that stand of trees closest to the lake. Gale, why don't you take him there? Maybe you could help him fix a camp up. I won't really need your help for the first trial."

"Very well," Gale nodded and turned to Coren, "Follow me." Gale flew towards the stand of trees.

"See ya," said Coren, and he followed Gale.

"Alright then, shall we be off?" asked Aleena.

"Yes, let's find some food," said Dareno's right head.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" said left head.

"Starving! We just ate two hours ago!" said right head.

"Exactly. My stomach was full two hours ago. It's not anymore," said left.

"I don't see how your stomach could be hungry when mine's not, we have the same stomach!" said right.

Tina sighed and shook her head.

Aleena looked at Tina and asked in an aside, "Is he, I mean, are they, it… Those two, always like that?"

"They certainly seem to be," replied Tina, as she and Aleena strode towards some trees.

"Oh your stomach's hungry, you just don't realize it!" said left.

"I think it's your head that's hungry, not our stomach," said right.

"Oh yes it is," said left.

"No it's not!" said right.

"See? You just said it wasn't my head!" said left.

"What! I did not!" exclaimed right.

"Oh yes you did. See, you said it was my head, and I said it is, so you said it's not, which means that you don't think it's my head." said left.

"But, but... if you said it is, and then my saying it's not meant that it wasn't, then wouldn't that mean that you said it _was_ your head?" asked right.

"Nope," said left.

"No! How can it not!" said right.

"Cause I didn't mean it in that way, that's just how _you_ interpreted it," explained left.

"Me! But you're the one who said that's what it meant!" said right.

"Did I?" asked left, "Or is that just what you thought I was doing, when really it is what you meant, you just didn't know it."

As they reached the forest Aleena asked Tina, "Don't you think we should wait for them?"

"Nah, they'll catch up," said Tina.

Dareno's right head said to his left, "_You don't make any sense_!"

Left head tilted his beak up and replied, "Of course I don't it's _your_ job to think. And besides, I'm hungry."

Dareno's right head stared at his left, "Never mind! Hey, where'd everybody go?"

Dareno looked around. Left head pointed his beak, "Over there! They're just entering the forest. Come on let's go, they might start eating with out us!"

Dareno shook his right head just before leaping into the air and racing after them.

July 18

Coren and Aleena had settled in nicely. They had built (with the help of several Pokemon) a small one room cabin, which provided a nice shelter from the weather. They'd also built an outhouse, which wasn't too shabby, all things considered. Though they both missed their parents, they had plenty of new Pokemon friends who helped make the adjustment to "independence" easier.

One night, Coren and Aleena where sitting around a small camp-fire they had made. Tina, Dareno, Gale and Majesty (the latter having a nearby spring to rest in) were gathered there, along with several wild Pokemon who had been attracted to the fire. Among those wild Pokemon was a young wooper who had been hanging around a lot. He was quite curious about them.

Coren, had just finished his supper when a purple mist swirled around him and Aleena. The mist formed into Possessor and a Gastly, which then formed into a little girl.

"Hazy!" exclaimed Aleena.

Hazy spoke, "Greetings Aleena, we are here to inform you that the third trial is ready."

"Coren, the time hath come for you to test your team's abilities. There are four obstacles upon the course that we have marked. You must overcome each obstacle to pass the test. You and Aleena shall start the course at dawn tomorrow, and you must finish it by sun down to pass the trial. Do you under stand?"

"I think so... What happens if we don't pass?" asked Coren.

"Than you shall fail the four trials, thus sentencing yourself to remaining here for the rest of your life."

"You mean we'd be stuck here permanently! No second chances?" asked Aleena.

"You might perhaps, get a second chance, but when that would be is uncertain."

"Oh boy. I hope we're ready for this," said Coren looking around at his friends.

"Sure we are!" said Dareno's left head.

"You're always ready for this sort of struggle aren't you?" said Dareno's right head.

"Of Course I am, it's in a Pokemon's nature."

"Oh brother."

"Well Coren, I'm ready for it," said Tina.

"As am I," stated Majesty.

"Aleena, I am also ready for the challenge," said Gale.

"I'm glad to here it," said Aleena, "because I'm not sure that _I'm_ ready for it."

"Don't worry Aleena, you'll do fine," said Coren, "You've always been good at doing things with Pokemon."

Aleena gave a hollow laugh, "You're giving me to much credit Coren. I may be good at some Pokemon stuff, but I've never had to deal with anything like this before."

"We'll help you," offered Tina, sitting beside Aleena.

"Hey, don't worry about that. I came all this way to find Coren, not have him get stuck in a valley on my account," said Aleena.

"Do not concern yourselves about Aleena, I shall be watching over her. You have your own charge to take care of," said Gale.

"Well alright," said Tina, "but if there is trouble, I'm more than willing to help."

"Uh guys?" said Coren, "If this thing starts at dawn tomorrow, then I think we'd better get to bed."

"Good point," said Aleena, "Good night every one."

The next morning Possessor and Hazy lead Coren, Aleena and their Pokemon to the start of the course.

"As you can see," said Hazy, once again in little girl form, "The sides of the course have been marked by purple ribbon. You are to stay on the path and overcome each obstacle. Your goal is to touch the Mew fountain's statue of Mew. Remember, you must do so before sunset."

"As soon as the sphere I am holding turns yellow, the trial begins. I wish you luck."

Hazy held up a translucent purple ball.

"Are you guys ready?" Coren asked his Pokemon.

"You betcha!" said Dareno's left head.

"As ready as we'll ever be," said his right head.

"I am ready," said Majesty, from her position in Coren's back pack.

"Ready and waiting," reported Tina.

"Good. Dareno are you willing to carry me so that we'll make better time?"

"Of course," said Dareno's left head.

"Thanks," said Coren climbing onto Dareno's back. Tina scrambled up after him, and sat on his shoulders, clinging to his hair.

The sun's rays started to appear over the valley walls, turning the purple ball a murky greenish brown.

Coren turned to Aleena, "Good luck."

"Thanks," said Aleena, "good luck to you too."

Coren nodded, "Thanks."

They then both turned and looked at the sphere which Hazy held aloft. As the more of the sun's light touched it, the sphere turned a bright amber-like yellow.

"It starts," said Hazy.

As they were running along, Dareno turned a bend and saw several fences blocking the path.

"It looks like we're gonna have to jump them," said Dareno's right head.

"That's no problem. It'd actually be easier than trying to squeeze through or under them," said left head.

Dareno ran up to the first fence and easily jumped over. He also easily cleared the next to fences. The fourth one was a bit taller, but Dareno gave an extra burst of speed and sprang over it. Coren and Tina had to work really hard to regain their balance after the last jump, but were able to do so.

When Aleena and Gale got to the fences, Aleena climbed through the first two, under the third, and over the fourth. Gale simply flew over them all. She helped Aleena get over the fourth, by pulling on her while flying.

Next Coren came to a large cliff. He worked his way up, finding hand and foot holds to help him climb. Dareno jumped from ledge to ledge, while Tina nimbly climbed up, reaching the top before the others.

Aleena got to the cliff and started climbing, while Gale flew ahead, charting a path for her.

Dareno came around another corner and saw a six foot wide ravine.

"Oh boy, here we go again," said Dareno's left head. Dareno put on a burst of speed and leapt through the air. As he neared the other side Dareno noticed a Wooper near the edge.

"What the?" asked left head, as his feet hit the ground. He landed hard, sending Coren and Tina tumbling.

"Woop!" cried the wooper as, startled, he lost his balance and fell off the edge.

Coren, Tina and Dareno ran to the edge and looked over. The wooper was sitting on a narrow ledge, clinging to the cliff face.

"Are you alright?" Coren called to him.

"Y-yes but I'm stuck here!" said the wooper.

"Hang on, we'll figure something out," Tina told him.

"Perhaps one of you could be so kind as to put me back in Coren's pack?" asked Majesty.

"Oh geeze, sorry about that. Are you alright?" said Coren, picking up Majesty.

Majesty sighed, "I'm a little shaken, but I am alright."

"I'm glad you're okay," said Coren.

Several minutes later Aleena and Gale came around the bend. Aleena walked to the edge.

"What's wrong?" called Aleena.

"A Pokemon fell down into the ravine," said Coren.

Aleena crouched down, and looked at the whooper, "Gale, do suppose we could help, maybe if you lowered a rope or a vine or something down to him?"

"Yes, I think we can manage that. We might even be able to use such an item to get across," replied Gale.

"Coren, Gale and I can help this guy, you go on ahead," said Aleena.

"Are you sure?" asked Coren.

"Yes, I still have to get across anyway, there's no sense in you being held up too."

"I don't know, what if I might be able to help?" said Coren.

"Coren, we can manage here. Now go," said Aleena.

"All right, I'll go," said Coren, "Be careful."

"Of course," said Aleena, "you be careful too."

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you later," said Coren.

Coren and Tina climbed back on Dareno and he ran onwards.

Dareno, Tina, Majesty and Coren reached a lake.

"The path goes through a lake?" said Coren, "I guess we're swimming"

"I am willing to tow you, Coren," offered Majesty.

"Thank you," said Coren, "Tina you might want to hold onto me."

"Yes."

Majesty towed Coren, with Tina clinging to the back of Coren's shirt. Dareno swam after them.

When they reached the other side, they rested for a while.

"I wonder how Aleena is doing?" said Coren.

"Hey," said Tina, standing up and looking across the lake, "isn't that her?"

Aleena was swimming across, with Gale flying above holding onto Aleena's hair, tugging her on.

"Gale, I don't know if I can do this," said Aleena

"Aleena, I know you can do it. We need to keep going, it's already late afternoon," said Gale.

A Wooper swam up to Aleena.

"Hey you look tired," said the Wooper.

"I am," said Aleena.

"Well, you helped me out, so now I'd like to help you out. Hold onto me, and I'll help pull you as well."

"Thank you," said Aleena, putting her arm around the Wooper.

When they reached the other side, Coren and the others came over to them.

"Coren, you were supposed to keep going," scolded Aleena.

"We needed to rest. After all, Dareno's been carrying us, and running and jumping, and then swimming all day," said Coren, "if he'd kept going he might have collapsed from exhaustion."

"_I_ could do _that_," said Aleena.

"Come on," said Tina, "We want to get to the finish before sunset."

"Yeah," said Coren, "Dareno, are you ready to carry us?"

"Yeah, alright, let's go," said Dareno's left head. Coren picked up Majesty and put her in his back pack. He then picked up Tina and got on Dareno.

"Aleena will you be okay?" asked Coren.

"Yes. I'll manage somehow," said Aleena.

"Okay then, I'll see you later."

Dareno sprinted off.

"Aleena, we should continue," said Gale.

"Right," said Aleena, climbing to her feet.

Dareno reached a meadow, in the center of which was a fountain shaped like mew. Dareno came to a stop next to the fountain. Coren got off and walked up to the fountain. He reached out and placed a hand on the mew statue.

Majesty slipped out of Coren's bag and into the fountain. Coren sat down on the rock wall/edge of the fountain to rest.

The sun was nearing the horizon, when Aleena walked up, supported by Gale pulling her arm, and the Wooper pushing her legs.

"Aleena!" Coren called, starting forward. Tina jumped in-front of him.

"Coren wait. She has to do this on her own."

"But- if the Pokemon can help her, why can't I?"

"That's just it. The Pokemon can help her. This is a trial to see if a human can work well with Pokemon. Not other people."

Aleena stumbled over to the fountain. She sat down on its edge and put her hand on the mew statue. She smiled wearily.

"Aleena are you okay?" Coren asked in concern.

"Fine. Just fine," she smiled at Coren, "We did it. One more trial and we'll be free. But we did it. We both finished before sunset."

"Yeah."

Purple mist swirled around them and Possessor and Hazy appeared.

"You have both successfully completed the third trial. Congratulations. We shall come to you when it is time for the fourth trial," said Possessor.

"Good job, both of you. And Aleena, that was an excellent rescue," said Hazy.

And with that, both Possessor and Hazy disappeared.

Coren sat down next to Aleena. He looked at the statue of mew which had shimmering steams of water cascading around it.

"You know, at first I thought that we were unlucky, getting lost, and then stuck in a wilderness like this, but it's actually not that bad," said Coren.

"No, it's not. This is actually quite a blessing," said Aleena

"I know. Most people are lucky if they get to see half of these rare Pokemon. And being able to talk to Pokemon and understand them..." Coren shook his head, "it's just incredible."

"Woopieeeee!" shouted the Wooper as he jumped into the fountain, spraying Coren and Aleena in the process.

"Whoa! Be careful," said Aleena, "say, do you have a name?"

The Wooper looked up, "no. But you could give me one couldn't you?"

"Well, I could if you wanted me to," said Aleena.

"Oh please! Please do! I'd really love a name!" said the Wooper.

"Hmm... Well you keep saying woopie. What do think of having that as your name?"

"Woop woop Woopieeeee!" shouted Woopie, the Wooper, jumping into the air and landing with another splash.

"Looks like you just made another friend," said Coren, laughing as he wiped water off his face.

"It does, doesn't it?" said Aleena, "it's nice having friends."

"Yeah, Tina, Dareno, and Majesty have really helped me a lot,". said Coren, "And you too. Remember when you helped me take care of Survivor?"

"Yeah, he was quite the Farfetch'd wasn't he? But you know what Coren? I'd have to say that you're one of my best friends."

"Same here," said Coren, looking at the mew monument, "You've really given me hope for humans."

"You sound like a wild Pokemon talking," Aleena exclaimed with a laugh.

"Well, I always have gotten along better with Pokemon. You're really one of the few humans who understands me. Besides my parents, you're practically the only human friend I have."

"Well, I'll always be your friend."

As Coren and Aleena rested and talked, their Pokemon friends did likewise.

The sunset was gorgeous, and the sunlight bathed them in a golden light, causing the water of Mew fountain to look like liquid gold. Mew Valley was at peace, as it had been for hundreds of years, and as it would be for many more. A sanctuary for the wild ones.

Author's note: And that is NOT the end! Or at least, it wasn't meant to be, despite feeling like it… I still have a lot more story planned, it's just a matter of finding the time to write it!

If you'd like to see more, make sure you let me know in your review. If enough people really want more it will help me justify spending more time on this particular story as opposed to some of my other stories jockeying for time and energy.


End file.
